The present invention relates to a collecting system and method for providing traffic data to mobile users, such as vehicles traveling on roads, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that develops traffic messages with quality information.
Traffic information systems provide useful data about roads, including data about traffic congestion, delays, traffic incidents, traffic flow, average vehicle speeds, and so on. Traffic information is used by commercial and non-commercial users, including commuters, fleet operators, emergency service providers, etc.
In some metropolitan areas and countries, systems have been implemented that broadcast data messages that contain up-to-the-minute reports of traffic information. These systems broadcast the data messages on a continuous, periodic, or frequently occurring basis. Receivers installed in vehicles that travel in the region receive the data messages. The receivers decode the data messages and make the information in the messages available to the vehicle drivers.
The traffic data message broadcast systems have several advantages over radio stations simply broadcasting traffic reports. For example, with the traffic data message broadcasting systems, a driver can obtain the traffic information quickly. The driver does not have to wait until the radio station broadcasts a traffic report. Another advantage of the traffic data message broadcast systems is that the driver does not have to listen to descriptions of traffic conditions for areas remote from his or her location. Another advantage of traffic data message broadcast systems is that more detailed and possibly more up-to-date information can be provided. In these types of systems, the data messages conform to one or more pre-established specifications or formats. The in-vehicle receivers decode the traffic data messages using the pre-established specifications or formats.
One system for broadcasting traffic and road condition information is the Radio Data System-Traffic Message Channel (“RDS-TMC”). The RDS-TMC system is used in some European countries. The RDS-TMC system broadcasts messages to vehicles using an FM station data channel. RDS-TMC messages are broadcast regularly or at varying intervals.
There continues to be a need for better traffic information. Traffic information may be collected through a network of traffic sensors, such as embedded roadway sensors, microwave radar sensors and video cameras. Additionally, historic traffic information may be used, along with current events, to predict current traffic information. Collecting and broadcasting traffic information provides advantages. For example, traffic information may be used by vehicles when planning a route. In addition, traffic information may be used to estimate a travel time for a route. However, there are considerations to be addressed when collecting and providing traffic information. One consideration associated with using traffic information relates to quality of the traffic information. That is, whether the traffic information accurately represents reality on the roads.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement when providing traffic information.